10 July 1987 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-07-10 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from Finnish band, Jolly Jumpers covering Freddy Cannon's Tallahassee Lassie. *Peel plays his favourite track on Sonic Youth's Sister LP, which is Stereo Sanctity. *Peel mentions last week going to a Bhangra awards event. That took place in June 1987 and he wrote an article about that in the Observer, published on 28th June 1987, which was republished in the Olivetti Chronicles. *Peel mentions anyone living in northern England should listen to Steve Barker on Radio Lancashire. *Peel pleads to listeners to write to him, whether in English or German, as he has someone that can translate German for him. *Peel thinks the guitar playing at the beginning of the Conditionz track maybe from Beethoven. He is right and also the rest of the track does sound a lot like Judas Priest's Breaking The Law. Tracklisting * File 1 *unknown shouting track lasting only for 25 seconds (Peel doesn't mention the name of the artist or track of this non-music shouting vocals, but mentions the word 'Finns'. I thought it maybe the Finnish Shouting Choir, whose name in the Finnish language is Mieskuoro Huutajat, but it can't be them, because they were formed in October 1987. This may possibly be some punk band doing an acapella in their own style !!) *Bad Dress Sense: Could I Ever (12" - Goodbye... It Was Fun) Vinyl Solution *Creepers: Brute (7") Red Rhino *Public Enemy: You're Gonna Get Yours (Dub / Terminator X Getaway Version) (12" - You're Gonna Get Yours / Rebel Without A Pause / Miuzi Weighs A Ton) Def Jam *Jolly Jumpers: Tallahassee Lassie (10" - Back To The Tom-Tom Town) Gaga Goodies *Sonic Youth: Stereo Sanctity (album - Sister) Blast First *Paul Vann: Just The Touch Of Your Hand (v/a album - Sound Stage 7 - Southern Soul Brothers) Charly R&B *Hüsker Dü: Ice Cold Ice (7") Warner Bros. *Bodines: Skankin Queens A Thousand Times (7") Magnet *Manjeet Kondal: Patli Patang Kudi Phool Vargi (album - Holle Holle) Multitone *Band Of Susans: Sometimes (12" - Blessing And Curse) Trace Elements *Spoonie Gee: The Godfather (Dub Mix) (12") Tuff City *Ripcord: Lucky Ones (album - Defiance Of Power) Manic Ears *Ripcord: You Don't Care (album - Defiance Of Power) Manic Ears *Fall: Wings (Live) (v/a album - Bugs On The Wire) Leghorn *Lloyd Lambert: Whistlin' Joe (v/a album - Rock 'N' Roll Party, Vol. 7) Ace *'File 2' *Loop: Spinning (12") Head *Der Plan: 1 Mann, 1 Ball (album - Es Ist Eine Fremde Und Seltsame Welt) Ata Tak *Loop: Deep Hit (12" - Spinning) Head *Culture: Dog Ago Nyam Dog (album - Africa Stand Alone) April *Big Black: My Disco (12" - Headache) Blast First *Public Enemy: Rebel Without A Pause (Vocal Mix) (12" - You're Gonna Get Yours / Rebel Without A Pause / Miuzi Weighs A Ton) Def Jam *Conditionz: John Wayne (album - Cream Soda Throw Rug) Primal Lunch *Corn Dollies: Forever Steven (7") The Farm Label *Bhundu Boys: Chimanimani (album - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *Sprung Aus Den Wolken: D.J.-D.J. (album - The Story Of Electricity) Les Disques Du Soleil Et De L'Acier ‎ *Eugene Chadbourne With Evan Johns & The H-Bombs: We Tried To Make A Record But We Couldn't Get It Together (album - Vermin Of The Blues) Fundamental *MC Serch Feat. K. Love & Tony D.: Beware Of The Death (12" - Hey Boy! / Beware Of The Death) Idlers *Wedding Present: Once More (v/a album - 10 Years After The Goldrush (The Constrictor-Compilation)) Constrictor *Psycho: Love Me (album - Hosebags From Hell) Manic Ears File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-07-11A.mp3 (mislabelled date) * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-07-11B.mp3 (mislabelled date) ; Length * 1) 0:55:20 * 2) 0:55:44 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:1987 Category:Unknown